Letters from Zeno
by MohShuvuu
Summary: This is a collection of letters that Zeno has written.
1. Dear Zatch

_Zeno stared at the papers before him, knowing that he would never have the stomach to send them and he fought off the urge to destroy the words all together. Maybe it was for the best to write them down and admit it, with the slight chance that the one in question would come along his letter on their own since shame forbid him from sending this letter. He scowled, knowing staying would only dwindle his will power, and turned to leave the room. The papers sat alone and empty on the pristine desk, only a few choice words having been painstakingly scrawled on their surface._

Dear Zatch,

I have been contemplating just what to write and how to write it for so long, but I've since given up. Telling you this is just too difficult for your older brother to manage at this time and these words are so hard for me to admit, even to myself. They are … a weakness.

I am jealous of you. I am so, so jealous of you in more ways than I have already told you. It is shameful when I supposed to be the big one, to guide you instead of harboring such emotions that I promised to throw away. But when I watch you … you make friends so easily and are so care free. Zatch, you speak and laugh and joke and play with such ease.

I am afraid that I will never be able to make any friends like you do, but perhaps having you for a brother will be enough. I can only hope that my habit of drudging up such awful emotions does not ruin our relationship as well.

Deepest apologies …

Your older brother, Zeno


	2. Dear Danny

Dear Danny,

I have no idea why I'm writing this letter right now. That's an odd way to start out a letter, but I felt it had to be stated considering it's true and all. It's a mystery that I've been trying to figure out all day, and the best I've been able to come up with is that some mystical force is making me write it. No, that doesn't make sense to me either, but my head hurts too much right now to argue.

I suppose if I'm being forced to write this letter, I might as well include something meaningful in it so this isn't a complete waste of time. My brother seems to regard you in a similar rank as me, like an older brother. If that really is the case, then I expect you to act in your best behavior around him. Any deplorable behavior will be punished immediately and harshly.

-sincerely,

Zeno Bell


	3. Dear Cherish

(Ooh yeah, heads up. These first few were requested by friends of mine, but I'll be happy to write request letters too.)

Dear Cher- Thunder Kitten,

I miss- It has been a long time hasn't it? Too long if you Of course not too long because I hear that my lightning still affects you. I'm glad that my gift

_The rest of the letter is scratched out and too crumpled up to read. It seems that this is simply an attempt at writing a letter and that the writer could not think of just how to word their thoughts. They must have given up … shame._


	4. Dear Tia

_The papers on his desk were either ripped to shreds or covered so thoroughly in spilled ink that their former glory was hardly recognizable. It was evidence of a child's tantrum more than anything else. After beginning this strange letter writing habit, the young boy knew that some of these letters would be more difficult to write than others, but he had rationalized that it would be easy as long as he hid some of the more embarrassing letters away. Still, why did that girl's letter trouble him so much? It should have been the easiest of all of them. Just throw a few casual insults in her direction and be done with it. She wasn't the hardest girl to bother being that she had such an explosive anger. Her outbursts made Zeno nervous, but at the same time they made him laugh. After what he'd done to her, there was no way that he could avoid writing her something . . . an apology._

__Dear Tia,

You never change, do you? All you ever do is rampage across the school and terrorize my little brother. Don't play dumb and pretend like I've never heard of your nick name, Ms. Strangler. With a monstrous face like yours, it makes sense that you'd end up playing the role of local troll and not the princess. Fine with me. You'd make an awful damsel in distress anyway. Even back when I fought with my brother in the human world, you were the least pathetic of his friends. I'm not about to go far enough to say that you're as strong as Zatch or me, but you turned away my ultimate spell. Zatch has told me that you've gotten stronger since then, and I believe him . . . but I'm beating around the bush here. Someone like me, I shouldn't be wasting time, especially when I know you're not going to read this deranged diary entry. I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore.

I guess- Bah, look, I'm writing this stupid thing to apologize for calling you all of those names during that fight and hurting everyone so badly. But hey, now that I think about it, you should be thanking me. You never would have gotten that dumb shield of yours working so well if I hadn't pissed you off. My fight made you so much stronger and expecting anything less during a battle for crown would have been idiotic on your point.

No wait . . . that doesn't sound right either. Why is this stupid apology business so hard?

Not so sincerely,

Zeno


End file.
